


No Control

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Stan wants his friends to tickle him, but he doesn’t know how to ask.





	No Control

Stanley Uris liked to be in control.

He wasn’t necessarily bossy, he just didn’t like to have things out of his hands. He hated feeling weak, or scared. He didn’t like things he couldn’t understand.

The losers were his exception. When he was with them, he could let them take charge without (too much) fear. He would trust them with his life.

He didn’t understand why their bond was so strong, why he loved and trusted each of them so much, but he didn’t mind it, even though he couldn’t explain it.

He didn’t mind when the losers teased him. It didn’t make him feel weak or silly, he knew they were only kidding, and he would simply grin and shoot back with an equally sassy reply. He felt safe with them.

Richie was crazy, but he understood boundaries. He would often pull Eddie into his lap or pin Bill down, tickling them til they were breathless. When Bev, Mike, and Ben came around, Richie dragged them into it too. Well, sort of. Those three proved to be significantly less ticklish than Richie himself, giving the loud-mouthed boy a taste of his own medicine.

Stan wondered why Richie never went after him, but quickly realized it was probably because he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or upset. It was an adorably sweet gesture, but Stan still kind of hated him for it. Stan hadn’t been tickled in years, so he didn’t fully remember what it felt like. And he wanted to find out.

Stan was curious. He wanted to remember what it felt like, to know what it felt like. But that wasn’t exactly a normal thing, was it? Eddie always complained how much he hated it when Richie did it, but Stan had a suspicion he didn’t really mean it. How could he hate something that made him giggle so hard?

He couldn’t just ask for it.

But he could sure as hell try to make it happen.

He started laying across Mike’s legs at the Quarry, throwing his legs over Bill’s lap. He started prodding Eddie’s sides to get him to scoot over, earning him a startled shriek from the smaller boy. He got on Bev’s nerves, stretched his arms above his head next to Ben. He even tickled Richie nearly to tears, and still no attempt at revenge came his way.

He was honestly starting to get quite frustrated.

He watched the others poke and prod at each other, and wanted to just throw himself in the middle of it all.

“What’s the matter Stan?” Richie spoke up as if he’d read his mind. “You want in on all the fun?” he raised his eyebrows teasingly, only to start laughing when Bev squeezed his sides from behind.

Yes, he did. He really, really did.

Fuck it. He stood up and made his way over to them, wordlessly aiding Bev in tickling Richie, and soon, fingers were on Stan’s neck, and he was laughing.

It was so weird, but he didn’t exactly hate it.

And before he knew it, the others were all crowded around him, excited to discover Stan was ticklish too, as no one had ever really tried before. His hips seemed to be the worst, making his laugh go high-pitched and squeaky. They tried his stomach, under his arms, and his knees, each spot keeping him laughing.

None of them commented on the fact that he never begged them to stop.

From then on, Stan was quickly involved in every tickle fight they had, if he wasn’t the one to start them. It felt nice to be included in it, especially when he was the target.

It was one of the few times he enjoyed giving up control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
